First Name Basis
by Amber-Tunney
Summary: Cristina finally figures out what she wants and allows Jackson into her life. It's a bad summary, but I promise I will work on that!


**A/N: **This is my first Grey's Fanfiction, and I hope it is not too bad. I mean it's smutty so I hope I got that down well. I know the images in my mind were good, but whether I got that down is a different story!

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would like to own Grey's, I don't. It all belongs to ABC and Shonda Rhimes!

Cristina lay in the on-call room alone. She was curled up on her side thinking. Her eyebrows furrowed deep in concentration. She was wondering how she had become so lonely. Burke left her at the altar, Owen was unhappy and suffering from PTSD, and her person was happily married with baby Zola. Then there was her. Alone, curled up with no one. Her mind drifted back to when she used to get home from long shifts and crawl into bed with someone to hold her. Cristina Yang wouldn't admit it, but she was feeling lonely and she ached to be with someone who could make her truly happy, someone who would not push her into anything and took her for who she was.

Cristina thought of the men who had offered to take her out somewhere, but each time she refused. She kept telling herself it was because she was busy, but deep down inside she knew it was really because she was waiting. Waiting to be noticed again by that certain someone. That someone was Jackson Avery. She knew that her chances with him were long gone, but she had hope.

The party Callie planned for Arizona was the turning point for her and her mind. When she walked into her room and he was there, she was curious as to why. She didn't know what he wanted or why he was there, but when he greeted her, she knew he was drunk. Even though he was 'inebriated', he believed that she was hot and had told her so, many times admiring how she acted in surgery the day before, telling her exactly why she was 'so very deeply hot' in his terms. It made her laugh out loud and she had to question him. No one had ever complimented that side of her before, and when he had kissed her she felt a sense of warmth course through her body. At first she kissed him back, basking in the warmth of his body which had her pressed into the wall, but after a few seconds, her brain started yelling at her that what she was doing was wrong and she ended up pushing him away and telling him that she was involved. When Cristina had done so, he looked so defeated and hurt, and all she wanted to do was to push him back towards the bed and kiss him.

Cristina sighed and rolled onto her back. _This really has to stop_, she thought. She couldn't spend her time dwelling on the fact that she thought her and Owen would work out and that Avery would let it go, but he didn't. He asked her if they could talk about their kiss and she just denied that it happened, and she told him that he would never have a chance when he asked if she had a boyfriend.

The door opening and closing pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked towards it and found the man of her thoughts standing there looking at her.

"Doctor Yang, I apologise. I didn't know you were in here. I'll go." He turned to open the door but Cristina stopped him.

"Don't worry about it, you can have the bed. I need to get going. I have rounds to do." She sat up and shook her head slightly to clear the rest of her thoughts.

"It may be none of my business, but are you okay? You seem to be a little out of it."

Cristina looked up at him. She couldn't exactly tell him what was going on in her mind; the only person she really opened up to was Meredith. She looked down at the floor. _Maybe this is the time? I can right it, and sort it out_.

"Doctor Yang?"

_No! What the hell am I thinking?_

She looked back up to him and met his piercing blue green gaze. She stood, not breaking eye contact.

_To hell with it_. Cristina moved so that she was in front of him. She searched his eyes. He seemed a little confused. She pushed up on her toes and lightly brushed her lips over his. She heard him breathe in deeply and she pulled back. She searched his eyes again once they opened. His pupils were slightly dilated and he stared at her.

Jackson swallowed. "Doctor Yang." He paused. "I don't understand."

_Idiot_. "I'm sorry. That was completely out of line. I'm really sorry. I'll, I'll just go." As Cristina turned to leave, Jackson's fingers curled gently around her wrist. He pulled her back to where she was standing and placed a hand on the back of her neck. "Please. Don't apologise. I just don't understand why you are making a move on me."

"Things change."

He smiled and moved his face closer to hers capturing her lips.

His kiss was gentle and sweet. His hand moved from the back of her neck to tangle in her dark curls. Their lips moved together tentatively at first, but the kisses became more passionate. Jackson pulled her body closer to his and ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for access to her mouth. She granted it, and their tongues began battling each other. Cristina broke the kiss, taking in deep breaths to steady her heart rate. Jackson began nuzzling her neck and gently nibbled on her ear.

"You have no idea how long you have tortured me."

Cristina sighed as her heart rate began to race again. Jackson pushed her back against the door, taking the advantage to pin her against it and lock it. Cristina kissed along his jaw and down the side of his neck, sucking gently on his pulse point leaving behind a small red mark.

Jackson's hand moved to her hip and he pushed up her scrub top slightly, revealing the pale smooth skin of her hip. "Yang-" Jackson groaned as she ground her hips against him. His hand began to slide further up her side and he felt her hands under his scrub top, wandering over his chest. Her hands moved back down to the hem of the shirt and gently tugged it upwards. Jackson lifted his arms and helped her get rid of the item. As soon as the shirt was disposed of, his lips met hers, his tongue exploring her mouth and his erection pressing into her thigh. She moaned and felt a sense of warmth flood to her core. She broke away from the kiss and pushed him back slightly. Her hands reached for the hem of her own top but Avery beat her too it. Her scrub top and undershirt joined his on the floor and she went back to nibbling his ear. Jackson then moved to the waistband of her pants, undoing the tie and pushing them down off of her slim hips. They pooled at her feet and Cristina stepped out of them, shoes already kicked off.

Cristina yanked the tie on his pants and let them drop to the floor. Jackson took this moment to put both of his hands on the back of her thighs and lift her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Jackson placed open mouthed kisses down her neck towards her breasts. Cristina pushed her panty clad core down against his erection and bit down on his earlobe.

Jackson moaned and moved them towards the bed.

When Cristina felt her back hit the mattress, she quickly flipped them over so she was straddling his waist.

She looked down at him, a smile gracing both of their faces.

Cristina put her hands on his shoulders and began kissing down his well defined chest. As she made her way back up to his neck, she sucked his pulse point again leaving a darker red mark. Jackson ran his hands up her back and tangled them in her hair, tugging gently to get her to sit up. Cristina complied and threw her head back as he pushed his hips against her core. He then ran his hand down her back and unclasped her lacy black bra and pulled it down her arms. Jackson sat up, his hand finding her nipple and gently rolling the sensitive nub with his fingers.

Cristina moaned loudly, and Jackson captured her lips to muffle the noise.

He did the same to the other breast and then cupped her face.

"I need you now." Cristina moaned again. "Please."

Jackson kissed her again then flipped them over so she was pinned beneath him. Cristina slid her panties down her legs with his help and did the same to his boxers.

Jackson ran his hands down her sides and came to rest on her hips.

He looked back up at her. Cristina's eyes were half closed in pleasure, and her lips parted slightly. Jackson kissed her to muffle her moans as he slid into her.

He groaned as soon as he entered her. Cristina's tight walls stretched around him and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in deeper.

They both stopped moving or a moment. Looking at each other intently. Jackson entwined his fingers with hers and started to thrust. Cristina met him thrust for thrust, her eyes closed in pleasure. Jackson began to kiss up her neck again, sucking on the base of her throat leaving an angry red mark.

"Good luck with covering that one up." He smirked into her neck.

"Hmmm." Was all she could reply with.

As Jackson continued nipping and sucking Cristina could feel her walls clenching around his shaft. He kissed her deeply.

"Just let go." He whispered into her ear.

"I can't."

"Yes you can, just let go." He moved his finger down her body and began massaging her clit.

Cristina arched her back and Jackson sped up his pace, burying himself deeper within her.

Her walls clenched around him, getting tighter and tighter.

As they tumbled over the edge, Cristina couldn't tear her eyes away from his blue green gaze which was filled with lust. She kissed his lips gently as the sensations he was creating took over her body. She met him thrust for thrust, her walls tightening around him as he spilled his seed inside of her.

Cristina breathed in deeply, taking in his scent.

As Jackson came down from his high, he pulled out of her, and rolled on to his back, tucking Cristina under his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. He reached down between them and pulled the wrinkled sheets over their flushed bodies.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes. The noise of their deep breathing filling the room.

Cristina was the first to break the silence.

"I think it's appropriate for you to 'Cristina' me now."

He chuckled. "Oh, okay. First name basis is good."

She smiled and looked up at him. "You know I said you had no chance? Scratch that."

He smiled. "Okay. I've scratched that."

Cristina rolled on top of him. "That's good."

"Yes it is. It's very good." He put his hands on her hips and invaded her mouth with his tongue.

**A/N: **So there you have it. My first Grey's fanfic. I hope it wasn't too bad. Anyways, please let me know what you guys think, and if you find any mistakes let me know and I'll edit it because I haven't found myself a beta reader yet either! Thanks for reading!


End file.
